Life and Excitement
by Mandy0909
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Abarai Renji, and Kurosaki Ichigo, are entrusted to take care of  four babies, one each. The babies can transform in beautiful ladies. What happens when the soul reapers fall in love with them? Read to find out! Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! I'm Mandy! This is my second fanfiction. It is mostly about Toshiro, Byakuya, Renji and Ichigo. Hope you enjoy! I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo , I do own Amanda, Kimi, Rin and Izumi._

Hitsugaya Toshiro was walking towards a captains meeting. However, this one only included him, Kuchiki Byakuya, and Abarai Renji (_nevermind_) When he arrived, he waited for the head captain to begin speaking. Nevertheless, Yamamato told him that there was one missing shinigami. Suddenly, the doors burst open and Kurosaki Ichigo ran in. Hastily apologizing to the Head Captain for being late, the meeting began.  
>"As you all know, we are fighting The Phantom Knight. Tomarrow, we will confront Phantom and bring this impending war to an end. I want you all to prepare for the trip. Also, all of you will have a mentor, a baby. You will be meeting them after this meeting."<br>Baffled, everyone had a confused look on their face. Byakuya spoke up" a BABY is going to be fighting and teaching us?"  
>Toshiro said " How is a baby going to help us?"<br>Ichigo asked " Aren't we just going to endanger them by bringing them into battle?"  
>Renji questioned " Who are they?"<br>Sighing, Head Captain Yamamato replied" Yes, no you are not going to endanger them very much because they are strong fighters. They are more than their appearance suggest. When the time comes, they will reveal to you their true forms. In fact, why don't you all go and meet them now? They are in Squad 4's barracks. I will be accompanying you."

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Unohana welcomed and invited them inside. She led them to a room with cribs. On each of the babies' cribs, there was a nametag. The first baby was named Amanda, the second one was Kimi, the third one was Rin, and the fourth one was Izumi. Each walking over, Byakuya peered over the crib and stared at Kimi's little face. Staring back, Kimi cooed at him and Byakuya gently picked her up. Kimi then clung to his captain's haori and comfortably nestled there.<p>

Toshiro walked over to Amanda's crib, reached a hand inside to stroke her cheek. However, when Toshiro's finger touched her cheek, Amanda latched onto his finger. A smile forming on Toshiro's lips, he gently picked her up as well. Amanda then happily rested in Toshiro's arms. Byakuya and him watched Ichigo and Renji interact with their babies as well.

Renji, unsure how to react to Rin, brushed a tuft of hair from her face and Rin smiled at him. Feeling a bit more confident, Renji picked her up and carried her around. Now, the only person left is Ichigo.

Ichigo, having two sisters, knew that babies loved attention. Therefore, he picked Izumi up and examined her. Clueless, Izumi touched noses with Ichigo.

As the Head Captain Yamamato was watching this, he felt satisfied because the shinigami and the babies were interacting successfully. Then, he made a decision.  
>"I have changed the confront date until next month. You all need to spend more time with Amanda, Kimi, Rin, and Izumi. Get to know them better. No objections!"<p>

* * *

><p>As Byakuya traveled back to the sixth division, Kimi began tugging on his clothes. Looking down, he asked her what was wrong, even though he wasn't sure if she could even understand him. To his surprise, Kimi asked "where awe we going?"<br>"Sixth Division Barracks."

There, Byakuya set up a room for Kimi and placed her inside so he could go complete some paperwork.

Taking one last look at Kimi, he realized that her name meant cherry blossoms, his favorite flower.1

Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the second chapter. Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"~ohh she's so cute!" Matsamoto exclaimed as she triedreaching for Amanda to hold her. However, Toshiro kept her out of reach because he was afraid Matsamoto would try to hug and suffocate Amanda with her huge melons, even if it was by accident.<p>

"where are you going Taicho?"

"to set up a room for Amanda to stay."

"can I help?"

"sure"

* * *

><p>Appearing in front of the sixth division barracks, Renji used shunpo to find Kuchiki Taicho. Inside his office, Renji asked Byakuya "Where can I let Rin stay?"<p>

Byakuya replied " at your house, where else would she stay?"

"ohh but, taicho, unfortunately, I have no idea of how to take care of an infant."

"Me too, which is why I am going to visit Unohana Taicho later for further information. You can do that too on your own time. For now, I suggest you go set up a room for Rin at your house." Byakuya stated.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ichigo was still at the Fourth Division barracks. He was talking with Unohana Taicho about how he was going to raise Izumi. He didn't have a place to stay at Soul Society since he lived in the World of the Living.<p>

Unohana suggested" Why don't you stay here, at the fourth division. I'll set up a room just for you, where you can take care of Izumi. Also if you have any troubles or questions, it will be easier to contact me. So, what do you say?"

Ichigo replied" Okay, that's a good idea."

Unohana Taicho then proceeded to show Ichigo where his room was.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! I know it might have been a bit short (sorry) I'll try to make it longer next time!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the third chapter of Life and Excitement. Hope you enjoy! All types of Reviews are accepted. This is set on the night before the confrontation with the Phantom Knight. _

* * *

><p><strong>1 month Later<strong>

After a Captains meeting, Head Captain Yamamato ordered all the squads to prepare for the confrontation. The Phantom Knight had time to conjure up a powerful army. He also had fighters as strong as Captains, some even more powerful. During the month, Byakuya, Toshiro, Renji, and Ichigo had formed an unbreakable bond with Kimi, Amanda, Rin, and Izumi.

At the Tenth Division, Amanda watched as Shinigami ran past her, slowly able to comprehend all the commotion. Suddenly, a rough shinigami ran by and shoved her to the ground. Unfortunately, the was a lake under the bridge, which Amanda was standing on. She was also holding a pure white fluffy teddy bear in her arms (Toshiro gave it to her as a present one day) until it flew out due to the force and it went in to the lake. Looking in dismay, she began climbing the side of the bridge to jump and swim to retrieve her teddy bear when someone grabbed her clothes and held her back.  
>"What are you doing? do you want to drown?" Hitsugaya Taicho asked while holding her.<br>"T-Toshiwo, but my teddy beaw fell into the water." Amanda said, looking teary eyed at him.  
>"What teddy bear? you mean the one I gave you?" Toshiro said while holding the white teddy bear in his arms, a small smirk appearing on his lips.<br>He then held it out and gave it to Amanda, who gave him a surprised, joyful and questioning look. "Be careful"  
>Toshiro had seen her teddy bear fall into the water and used shunpo to quickly retrieve it before it fell into the water. He was also concerned for Amanda, since he didn't know what to do when he brought her onto the battlefield. Scooping her up in his arms, he shunpoed back to his office to do some last minute preparation before the battle.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the sixth division barracks, Rin was trying to get Kimi to play with her, she was bored. However, Rin refused, since she thought it was childish, even though she herself was a baby. Meanwhile, inside his office, Kuchiki Taicho was frustrated. He was unable to decide if he should oppose Head Captain's idea of endangering the babies or just go along with it. Over the month, he had formed a bond that he didn't want to ever break. With Kimi, he was able to show his feelings without worrying how the elders would react. He had given her a stuffed rabbit; learning that she was as fond for bunnies as Rukia.<p>

* * *

><p>Renji was also thinking the same thing. Rin had gotten tired of Kimi refusing to play with her so she went to Renji. He gladly accepted, glad to be able to spend some time with her. While playing, he thought about how to protect Rin if she was having trouble fighting or got injured. Slowly, he began to form a plan.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo, however, knew that Izumi was special. Nevertheless, that didn't stop him from worrying that Izumi might get injured. Everyday, he spent hours interacting and bonding with her. He remembered what the Head Captain said. "<em>when the time comes, they will reveal their true forms."<em> Now, he was also curious about their true forms.

_The babies, however, were also doing some planning of their own. They were only going to show their true forms if Byakuya, Toshiro, Renji and Ichigo needed protection. If not, they were going to stay in their baby form, since once the babies show their true forms, they are not sure if they can go back to being a baby.  
>They are strong.<em>

Very strong

* * *

><p>Okay! That is chapter 3! Please review! The babies might reveal their true form in the next paragraph or the next.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is chapter 4! Enjoy! If you have any ideas about how the story should go, feel free to tell me. Please Review._

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHAHA" The Phantom Knight was laughing soo hard, he was on the ground rolling around. It was time for the battle. Byakuya, Toshiro, Rin and Izumi had shown up holding their baby in their arms and was currently glaring at The Phantom Knight and his army. The Phantom thought that the shinigami wanted to defeat him but instead, they show up holding four babies? That was unbelievable! He thought they knew better; the babies would just get killed when they start fighting.<p>

"Toshiwo, you can put me down and concentrate oif winning your battle." Amanda told Hitsugaya with an understanding expression.

" We won't get hurt." said Izumi and Rin agreed. Kimi gave a nod of her head.

However, the four shinigami were not convinced. They were about to object when Head CaptainYamamato spoke up. " It will be fine. Trust them. They are stronger than they look. Put them here. If any trouble arises, then I will set up a kido barrier to protect them. If not, they are to remain in the open."

The Phantom Knight was beginning to get impatient and was about to give the order for his top ranking officers to attack the shinigami when Byakuya, Toshiro, Renji and Ichigo attacked them first!

Byakuya used shunpo to move behind his enemy, somebody called Daiki. Daiki was also somebody of great nobility. He recognized Byakuya as the head of the Kuchiki clan and got infuriated because he despised the Kuchikis for thinking they are the most powerful clan in the world. Turning around, he met Byakuya's attack with his own, sparks flying. Again and again, their blades clashes,neither one of them able to harm each other, until Daiki released his zanpakuto. Suddenly, the sky turned black and a huge lightning bolt connected with Daiki's sword, charging it with lightning.

Then, Daiki directed the lightning at Byakuya and he released his Shikai. "_Chire Senbonzakura"_

The pink blades sped towards Daiki, who blocked them with ease, using his lightning. Again and again they came at each other like this, attacking with lightning, blocking with petals attack, block, attack, block. Both of them were slowly losing strength. Byakuya wanted this to be finished quickly so he could check on Kimi. Therefore, he released his Bankai, _Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. _Deciding to settle it once and for all, he charged at his enemy using Hakuteiken.

Daiki also surrounded himself with powerful lightning charges to attack and protect himself when he attack Byakuya. Glaring at each other, they charged and attacked each other. Nevertheless, Daiki had overestimated his opponent because Byakuya was the only one who came out bloody and bruised. He nearly collapsed but managed to support himself with his zanpakoto. Daiki was completely unscathed and fine.

" I am really disappointed, Kuchiki Byakuya, here I thought you were a Taicho and could provide some entertainment. I can't believe you are the head of the Kuchiki clan. If you really want to defeat me, you should put some more effort into it or your precious baby will die."

At his comment, Byakuya widened his eyes and stood, wincing at the horrible pain in his abdomen, where a lightning bolt had struck him directly. He WILL NOT allow Kimi to get hurt.

NEVER.

* * *

><p>Okay... That was chapter 4! Byakuya's fight will continue on to the next chapter. I will also write about Hitsugaya, Abarai, and Kurosaki's fight. This is my first time writing and describing fights in my fanfiction so bear with me :) Review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is Chapter 5! I'll try to proofread any mistakes I've made. So enjoy and Review!_

**Byakuya's Fight Continued**

Daiki, getting bored of fighting a weakling, decided to finish the fight. Therefore, he used his special attack to destroy Byakuya. He surrounded himself with special lightning bolts, ones with higher voltage and strength. He then released his reiastu, something Byakuya had done at the beginning of the battle. Suddenly, he charged at Byakuya, ready to kill the Head of the Kuchiki clan. When they collided, Byakuya desperately tried to block the lightning with his flower blades, but eventually, they were pushed back. Soon, the lightning struck him and he fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, Kimi was watching with great concern. She was about to request permission from Amanda to release her true form when Amanda told her to look carefully. There, she saw that Byakuya was not dead yet and was struggling to get up.

Groaning, Daiki asked " Why won't you just die already?"

Byakuya replied" I'll never allow you to hurt Kimi."

"Really? We'll see about that after I kill you!"

"NO!" Kimi shout as Daiki pierced Byakuya with his lightning again.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Toshiro and his opponent, Kaito prepared for battle. Kaito had the ability to control fire. Both using shunpo at the same time, they disappeared and appeared again and again, each time, their blades clashing, sparks flying.<p>

"You're swordsmanship is pretty good, although I suppose that shouldn't be a surprise, considering that you're a Taicho. But how will you cope if I release my Zanpakuto?" Kaito asked and promptly released his Zanpakuto.

The air immediately became extremely humid and hot. Suddenly, a fire dragon flew out of Kaito's Zanpakuto and charged at Toshiro. _Hmm.. That fire dragon is the exact opposite of Hyornimaru. I'll release my Zanpakuto as well._**Sit upon the Frozen Heavens Hyornimaru!**

Instantly, the two dragons charged at each other, colliding and creating an explosion. Amanda looked up at the sky, seeing the explosion and hoped Toshiro was alright. After the collision, there was a lot of steam in the air and Toshiro struggled to see through it when Kaito suddenly charged at him through the steam and smoke.

In order to prevent himself from receiving injuries, Toshiro chanted a Kido spell. "Hado #33 Sokatsui!" Blue fire immediately shot towards Kaito, but he dodged it with ease. He then proceeded to finish the battle by surrounding himself with red hot flames. Kaito then said" since you have a Zanpakuto dragon, I gueas I'll show you some respect and kill you with my special attack. Behind Kaito's red hot flames, a huge fire dragon rose and together, they charged at Toshiro.

* * *

><p>I'll continue Toshiro's fight in the next chapter. Also, I'm going back to school on Monday so I might not be able to update as quickly. Sorry! :( And Review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_Next is chapter 6! If any one has any suggestions about how the story should go, please let me know through a review or message! Enjoy and Review!_

**Toshiro's Fight Continued:**

Before the fire dragon even touched Toshiro, he could feel its immense heat. He wanted to be able to defeat Kaito so he Bankaied. "Bankai _Daiguren Hyōrinmaru_!" The shikai Hyorinmaru dragon transformed into a much more powerful dragon and now prepared, Toshiro sent it racing to the flame dragon. When they collided, a huge burst of steam rose into the air like the previous attack. However, to Hitsugaya's shocked surprise, the flame dragon kept coming at him. And this time, it was much faster! Before he knew it, the flame dragon crashed into him and almost burned him up, if not for Hyorinmaru's ice wings partially protecting him.

Nevertheless, it did considerable damage to Hitsugaya. He had terrible burns all over his body. Staggering, he thrust his blade forward, signaling his opponent that he was still able to fight.

"Toshiro!" Amanda called out to him worrily.  
>"I'm alright." He replied.<br>"Don't be so confident, boy, after I kill you, you won't have anything to say, or would you like me to kill that beloved baby of yours first?"  
>"Shut up! you bastard! I won't allow you to hurt her!" Toshiro answered back.<br>"Then I suggest we continue." Kaito replied.

Even with his Bankai, Hitsugaya found it frustrating that he could not harm Kaito and he was beginning to think that killing him would take a lot of effort. He had tried **Ryūsenka, **and **Sennen Hyōrō**, both of which Kaito managed to melt counter attack. Hitsugaya had terrible wounds all over his body, and Amanda was now thinking the same thing as when Kimi was concerned for Byakuya.

Kaito, who was now getting bored of fighting a weakling, just like Daiki, prepared to unlease his final and most powerful attack. Multiple powerful flame dragons rose behind his blade, getting ready to use its power. Toshiro, seeing that, tightly clenched his zanpakuto to be ready to counter attack. As the flame dragons race towards him, they opened their mouth and breathed out a huge amount of fire as a distraction, although the fire almost completely incinerated him. Before he could recover and use Hyorinmaru to block or counter attack, the dragons smashed into Hitsugaya and he fell to the ground.

However, Toshiro remembered what Kaito said about hurting Amanda, and he had a feeling that he wasn't bluffing. Painfully standing up, he got ready to battle Kaito again until Kaito blasted him with fire, until he was sure there was nothing left.

"NOO!" Amanda cried out. Before she could do anything, Kaito was looming over her, about to strike her...

* * *

><p>Renji and Ichigo witnessed Byakuya and Toshiro get defeated and decided to team up against their opponent, a woman named Kikyo. She could manipulate and controll someone, as long as they get him with her attack.<p>

"~ I finally get to fight two sexy men! Finally I get a stroke of good luck! I know! I'll get you two to fight against each other!" Kikyo announced.  
>"Shut up!" Renji and Ichigo both exclaimed at the same time.<p>

They then prepared for battle, Ichigo unleashing Zangetsu and Renji releasing Zabimaru.

* * *

><p>Dun Dun Dun! :) Well, that was chapter 6. If you thought this was too short, sorry, I had to go do my homework. Spring break ended. <em>sniff sniff, starts crying, jkjk!<em> Hope you enjoy and REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 has arrived! Sorry, if you didn't like the way I separated a fight into two chapters. Also, I'll be a bit more descriptive. Enjoy and REVIEWW!_

* * *

><p>"GETSUATENSHO!" A blazing white arc raced towards Kikyo, along with Renji's extending Zabimaru. However, Kikyo managed to dodge it, her abilities included great agility and speed. She also used a bow and and arrow for opponents who are far apart for her. For close range combat, she fought with a zanpakuto as well. Kikyo's zanpakuto had the ability to controll and manipulate its opponents if they were even nicked by it.<p>

For a while, only Abarai and Kurosaki were attacking Kikyo but she only dodged their attacks and didn't counterattack. However, she was quickly getting bored of them unable to harm her. At first, Kikyo was testing out how powerful they were. Suddenly, she disappeared and reappeared behind Ichigo, a fountain of blood spurting out of his shoulder. Then, before Renji could do anything, she stabbed him through his shoulder, causing him to bend down in agony. Both Ichigo and Renji knelt on the ground, trying to ignore the blazing pain in their bodies.

"you guys are so pathetic, I wonder how you will be able to protect those two infants if you get wounded so easily." Kikyo mocked.  
>"don't you dare hurt them!" Ichigo replied and Renji agreed.<br>"We'll see about that."

Seeing that she was more powerful than they had expected, Ichigo and Renji Bankaied. "Bankai Tensa Zangetsu." "Bankai Hihio Zabimaru."

Two large whirlwinds surrounded both of them and when it dispersed, two powerful Bankais emerged. When Ichigo sent his black Getsuatensho at Kikyo, with Renji following with his baboon cannon, Kikyo dodged both of their attacks with ease, using her speed. Once again, both shinigami received severe blows on their bodies. Then, Ichigo decided to use his hollow mask, since it will increase his Bankai power. Together, he and Renji came up with a plan. Abarai would distract Kikyo with Zabimaru and when she was distracted, Ichigo would deal the final blow.

As Renji charged at Kikyo, she got into her ready stance for a counter attack. When Zabimaru approached her, she disappeared again, but Renji didn't know that and kept attacking, leaving his back wide open for Kikyo to deal a fatal blow, which she did.

"Renji!" Rin and Ichigo called out at the same time.  
>This time, however, Renji did not have the strength to stand back up and he fell to the ground.<p>

Filled with rage, Rin was about to go help _(how a baby can fight I have no idea) _but instead, Ichigo got there faster. Increasing Zangetsu's speed to match Kikyo's, he attacked, using a hollowfied Getsuatensho. Nevertheless, he did not know Kikyo was only barely using her full power and speed. Therefore, when the attack came, she was easily able to dodge and evade it. Now she was really bored and was determined to end the battle. Using her speed and Zanpakuto, she used shunpo and stabbed Kurosaki through his abdomen. Like Renji, he already had severe wounds and fell to the ground as well.

Smiling in triumph, Kikyo looked at their limp bodies with satisfication.

Tears springing to Rin and Izumi's eyes, they looked at Ichigo and Renji, hoping and wishing they would get up and be okay. However, that didn't happen.

* * *

><p>Amanda, Kimi, Rin, and Izumi looked in despair at Byakuya's, Toshiro's, Renji's and Ichigo's limp and heavily injured bodies. Then, they spotted Daiki, Kaito, and Kikyo's figure in the distance, who were about to return to the Phantom Knight, telling him that they suceeded.<p>

Rage coursing through all of the babies' bodies, they agreed to begin the transformation to reveal their true forms...

* * *

><p><em>Well please let me know what you think about the story so far. Please Review!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Here is chapter 8! Readers that have read my story, could you please do me a favor and recommend my story to others? Thanks I need more REVIEWS!_

* * *

><p>Daiki, Kaito, and Kikyo knelt on the ground, bowing to the Phantom Knight. They had returned from defeating the shinigami and the Phantom didn't even have to lift a hand. These shinigami must be really pathetic.<p>

"You did good. Now, kill the babies." The phantom Knight ordered.

"Yes sir." They all said in unision.

When they shunpoed over there, they drew their zanpakutos, about to strike them when a bright white column of light surrounded all the babies. Head Captain Yamamato was about to put a barrier around the infants after he noticed his shinigami were defeated. However, he decided to see what happened next. The white column of light was so powerful, it nearly blasted the enemy of their feet. Dust and debris began flying all over the place and the enemy sheilded their eyes.

The Phantom Knight was watching from a distance with a deep frown on his face. As he looked closer at the babies, wondering what was happening, a thought came to him. He realized that they were from a parallel universe. He had heard nothing more and wondered how strong they were. The column of light grew larger and larger until a huge explosion sounded across the area, throwing everyone of their feet.

From the smoke emerged four beautiful ladies, all dressed in a black and white uniform. White designs covered the edges of their uniform, along with their sleeves and collar, almost like a Soul Reaper's uniform. The rest was black. Amanda had hair a little bit longer than her shoulders tied up in a high ponytail. She also had a side bang covering her left eye. She wore no accesseries with her uniform. On her hands, Amanda wore fingerless black gloves. Her zanpakuto rested at her waist in its shealth.

Kimi, was taller than Amanda and had brown hair that went to her shoulders and was not tied up. She also had a side bang covering her left eye. In her hair, there was a hairpin in the shape of a star. Besides the hair pin, she had no other accessories. Like Amanda, her zanpakuto lay at her side in a shealth and like Byakuya, Kimi wore fingerless white gloves as well.

Izumi had flowing blonde hair that went a little bit higher than the middle of her back. Her hair was also not tied up and had a side bang that also covered her left eye. Along with her uniform, she wore gold wrist and collar bands. However, her zanpakuto and shealth was behind her back.

Rin was similar to Izumi except her hair was red. It was long and flowing. Like the others, her side bang covered her left eye. Along with her uniform. she wore a red scarf around her neck, similar to Vice Captain Matsamato. Rin's zanpakuto was at her waist, along with her shealth.

All of the ladies had shikai and bankai. Currently, they were all glaring fiercely at Phantom Knight and his army. Narrowing his eyes, the Phantom Knight realized that he was right because he does not know anybody who can undergo an aging and growth spurt that quickly.

Quickly, all four women shunpoed as fast as a blink of an eye, they retrieved Byakuya, Toshiro, Ichigo and Renji's bodies. Laying them down next to the Head Captain, they set out to avenge their comrades. The Head Captain looked on with interest, deciding he didn't have to use his zanpakuto, since Amanda, Kimi, Rin and Izumi were going to take care of it. Amanda had decided to defeat and kill Kaito, Kimi decided to fight Daiki, Rin and Izumi teamed up just like Ichigo and Renji to defeat Kikyo.

Simutanieusly, they unshealthed their kantanas and charged at their opponents.

_Did anyone notice the similarities in the appearances of the girls? The next chapter will be longer! Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 has arrived! :):):) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this and REVIEW!_

Amanda was using shunpo and charging at Kaito so fast, his eyes couldn't even register the fact that he was being attacked until a fountain of blood exploded from his shoulder while Amanda stood behind him calmly, looking at him from the corner of her eye. Eyes wide, Kaito turned and stared at her for a brief second before attacking her himself. Sparks flew when both of their blades collided, Amanda blocking Kaito's attack easily. Releasing her immense reaistu, she pushed him back with her blade and kicking him into a nearby building, breaking multiple bones. Appearing in front of him, Amanda easily sliced off one of his arms, causing him to scream in agony. Using shunpo, Kaito disappeared and reappeared on the ground, where they could fight evenly. Following and charging at him, she swung her blade at him and Kaito quickly blocked it with his remaining hand, which was weilding his zanpakuto. The sharp tip of her blade was inches from his nose and his block was being forced back. About to lose, he jumped back before Amanda could attack again. This girl was so strong and fast, Kaito didn't even have much time to release his zanpakuto.

"Damn you, why are you so strong when your protector (_Toshiro_) was so weak?" Kaito hissed at her.  
>"You just have bad luck to be fighting me. And Hisugaya is NOT weak." Amanda replied, glaring at him.<br>"Now, its time to end this fight." Amanda announced and disappeared behind him about to swing her blade and end his life.

However, this time, Kaito was ready for her. Tightening his grip on his sword, he unleashed a powerful wave of fire, heading towards her. Amanda was ready as well. Releasing her zanpakuto, a strong and powerful ice shield appeared and blocked the wave of fire. While Kaito was distracted, Amanda shunpoed behind him again and this time, suceeded in defeating and killing Kaito.

"Pity"

Amanda watched as Kaito fell to the ground slowly and pain fully, since his body was split in half, just like when hollows get exterminated. She then looked over to see how Kimi, Rin and Izumi were doing, after she retrieved Toshiro's limp body and tried to perform healing kido and managed to heal most of his wounds. On the contrary, he was still unconcious. Amanda really hoped he would be okay.

* * *

><p>Kimi, however, was on a rampage. She was busy beating up Daiki to even notice that Amanda had finished her fight. Kimi was furious! Amanda knew she snapped when someone close to her was injured or worse. In fact all of them snapped, it was just that Kimi was the most affected. Daiki, knowing he was going to lose if he didn't do something quickly, unleashed his zanpakuto. Charges of lightning, way more powerful than the ones he had used to defeat Kuchiki Byakuya, rushed towards Kimi. On the other hand, Kimi's zanpakuto had similar abilities as Daiki's. A huge bolt of lightning countered all of Daiki's lightning charges. This lightning bolt, as Amanda watched, was one of her more powerful attacks and she must to extremely angry to use it. She guessed that she and Byakuya had bonded a lot, just like her and Toshiro.<p>

Still, it kept racing towards Daiki, who was too stunned to do anything and hit the lightning head on, nearly tearing his entire body out and shocking off his right arm and most of his chest. Collapsing to the ground in pain, Daiki struggled to get up. Using shunpo, Kimi raced to end his life and suceeded.

"That's impossible, how can you be so strong?" Daiki gasped as he took his last breath.  
>Closing her eyes, Kimi didn't answer his question. Like Amanda, she went to retrieve Byakuya's body and healed most of his wounds. Finally noticing Amanda, she shunpoed over to where she was standing and together, they received permission from Head Captain Yamamato to call for Unohana Taicho. While they waited, they both decided to observe Rin and Izumi's fight against Kikyo.<p>

* * *

><p>"Now why are two staring at me with such a glare? Hmm... ~that's not very nice." Kikyo pouted.<p>

"That's a stupid question" Izumi answered unshealthing her sword. Rin did the same. Sighing, Kikyo said " Is this about me killing those two boys earlier? Believe me, I didn't want to kill them since they' re soo hot."

Without another word, both sides attacked each other, Kikyo managing to block both of Rin and Izumi's attacks. Violently, they swung their swords at each other, Kikyo feeling that the two girls were attacking faster and faster. Quickly, she released her Zanpakuto. Not only could she manipulate her enemies, her Zanpakuto could use and controll plants and trees. She vines thick green vines to entangle both of them but they were so fast, Kikyo had trouble locating their location. Before she knew it, two fountains of blood squirted out of her, one from her back and the other from her chest. Gasping, she tried to escape knowing she was going to lose. She gave the command to her Zanpakuto to use her manipulation abilities but already, it was too late. A blade extended through her heart while the other pierced her lungs.

Blood was already everywhere. When Rin and Izumi retracted their blades from Kikyo's body, she was already dead.


	10. Chapter 10

_Whew! Chapter Ten is finally here! Enjoy and REVIEW!_ _I really need more reviews so please spread the word! :):):)_

* * *

><p>After Unohana Taicho had arrived and treated to most of the shinigami's wounds, Amanda, Kimi, Rin and Izumi shunpoed over to Head Captain Yamamato and asked him where was the Phantom Knight.<p>

"The Phantom Knight has run away. He has seen how powerful you ladies were when you defeated his now, we will worry about Kuchiki Taicho, Hitsugaya Taicho, Abarai Fuktaicho, and Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo's well being."

Agreeing, they shunpoed over to where Unohana Taicho set up a healing kido barrier to check on their companions. Unohana Taicho told them that they were all in a coma, and with the help of her Zanpakuto and healing kido, they should wake up shortly.

"For now, we will return to Soul Society, (the confrontation was in a fake town in the World of the Living.) where I can speed the process of waking them." Unohana Taicho stated.

Nodding, Head Captain opened the Gate connecting the two worlds and everyone returned to Soul Society.

* * *

><p>In a room in the Fourth Division barracks, Amanda sat by Toshiro's bed, willing him to wake up and be himself again. She remembered all the times when he would play with her and save her from people that didn't like the idea of a baby in the squad. Even as an adult, she held the pure white teddy bear Toshiro had given her. She savored the memory when he helped her retrieve it and saved her from almost drowning.<p>

Sighing, she took Toshiro's hand in hers and began rubbing it softly, hoping he would be alright.. Hardly noticing, Amanda began to play with Toshiro's hand. Suddenly, Toshiro stirred and began to wake up. Fully opening his eyes, he looked around the room.

"W-What happened" Toshiro asked, even though memories of the battle began flooding through his mind. Glancing around the room, he saw a girl, a very beautiful one and thought she looked very familiar.

Shocked, a big smile began spread across her face, jumping up to embrace Toshiro with a hug.

"You're awake!"

"Who are you? You look very familiar. " Toshiro asked.

Smiling softly, Amanda said " It's me, in my adult form."

Jaw dropping, Toshiro looked closely and knew it was her because she was the only person who he knew that loved their teddy bear that much, since she had it in her arms currently.

"So this is your true form?"

"Yep! I am also a very strong fighter. I avenged you by defeating Kaito." Amanda told him and began tell him about the coma and everyone else.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rin was also sitting in Renji's room, watching and wishing he would wake up. She had a deep connection with him, since he was the person closest to her, besides her brother. Tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes, sad memories surfacing to her mind. Shaking her head, she strengthened and focused on the person in front of her. Rin thought Renji looked peaceful when he was sleeping, even though he was in a coma.<p>

This was what she did not like about herself. She dwelled too much on her past, at least that's what the others had told her at some point.

About to leave to get something to eat, Renji suddenly stirred and woke up with a start.

Noticing he was in a hospital room, he saw a lady, a very familiar one too.

"Who are you? I've seen you before but I can't remember."

Grinning, Rin introduced herself and watched as Renji's jaw dropped, and asked "So this is your true form?"

"YEP!"

Then, Rin began to tell Renji about everything that had happened after he blacked out from the battle...

* * *

><p>Izumi had a habit of pacing the room whenever she got nervous, such as now. She felt that she owed alot to Ichigo, because he had always cared and protected her when she was vunerable. Izumi felt that it was her turn to protect Ichigo and she will do her best!<p>

Glancing over to see if there was any improvement in Ichigo's condition, she sighed when there was none. Deciding to quickly get something to eat, she walked towards the door when she heard Ichigo wake up and ask

"Where am I?"

Filled with joy, she ran over to him and hugged him tightly, making Ichigo gasp for breath. Releasing him, he looked around until his eyes landed on Izumi.

"Who are you?"

Giggling, she replied"It's me, Izumi"

Blinking, Ichigo smiled and asked "so this is your true form?"

"Yeah" Izumi replied and began to tell him about everything that had happened since Ichigo passed out.

* * *

><p>Kimi had successfully persuaded an unconsious Byakuya to wake up. She sang him a song which her mother used to sing to her when she was a small child. After finishing the song, Byakuya slowly opened his eyes and surveyed the room, eyes landing on Kimi.<p>

Noticing the woman looked familiar, he asked "Are you Kimi?"

Smiling softly, Kimi nodded and told him that this was her true form and also told him about everything that had happened after his defeat.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review! Also, please visit my profile to take my poll about your favorite anime! Thanks!<em>


	11. Chapter 11

I REALLY need more reviews so please spread the word! Anyways, here is chapter 11! Hope you enjoy! PS please come and visit my profile to take the poll about your favorite anime! Thanks!

All the captains stood in the meeting room, discussing the situation. It was the day after the shinigami finally woke up from their coma. Amanda, Kimi, Rin and Izumi were estatic that day. After the four girls told everything to the guys, Head Captain Yamamato had allowed them to spend the rest of the day together.

_Flashback:_

_Wincing, Toshiro slowly climbed out of bed, heading for the door when Amanda pulled him back. _

_"Where are you going? You're wounds are far from healed."_

_Looking at her, he said softly, "I just want to go for a walk and get something to eat. I'll be careful."_

_"Alright, but can I come too? Please?" Amanda asked._

_"Sure."_

_As they walked, Toshiro aked Amanda about herself. He wanted to know more about her, since as a baby, she couldn't really talk much. She told him that her favorite food was watermelon, much to his surprise, she didn't enjoy being called weak, and she was from Rukongai, District 1. _

_Hitsugaya didn't ask how she became a baby, though he was curious. He didn't want to overwhelm Amanda with questions and make her think he was nosy._

_Together, they walked in silence, until they were interupted by a nurse, exclaiming that "Why didn't you alert me that you had woken up Hitsugaya Taicho?" Clearly, she was worried. Smiling, Amanda explained to her that she was sorry and told her that she was taking care of Toshiro. The nurse was still skeptical but trusted Amanda since she knew it was her who had saved Toshiro during the battles._

_Once they arrived back in Toshiro's room, he decided to take and nap and Amanda was about to leave when Toshiro grabbed her hand, making her blush slightly._

_"Stay with me." and Toshiro began rubbing her hand with his fingers._

_"Alright." and she began blushing._

* * *

><p><em>Kuchiki Byakuya, was interested in how Kimi became a baby. He was currently sitting in his hospital bed, thinking, while Kimi went to go get something for him to eat. Byakuya decided to ask her when she came back.<em>

_Sitting up, Byakuya winced in pain from his chest wound. Closing his eyes, he remembered the way Kimi had looked at him before she left. It looked like she had something on her mind but didn't say anything._

_Kimi walked in with a large tray of different varities of food. She set it down in front of both of them. She was sitting on the edge of Byakuya's bed when he leaned his head on her shoulder gently. "Where did you come from?"_

_Swallowing the apple she was chewing on, Kimi told Byakuya all about her past, including the fact that she was a noble. She enjoyed spicy food and was very self-concious. When Kimi talked about how she became a baby, in her point of view, she had thought of it as sort of a curse, rendering her useless._

_"You are not useless" Byakuya reassured her._

_Cautiously, Byakuya wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him. He hasn't felt like this since Hisana died. Slowly blinking, Kimi leaned into his touch, a certain terrible part of her past haunting her..._

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Izumi had grown up together in Rukongai, and known each other for a long time. When they met Amanda, they had been cautious, because for most of their lives, everyone they knew had despised them so much, going as far as beating them and chasing them out of town.<em>

_When they met Renji and Ichigo, they were surprised they had accepted them for who they were, even as babies. That is why they will do anything to help them recoperate. Currently, Rin was helping Renji tie back his soft, silky, red hair. She, for some reason, enjoyed the soft silky feeling of his hair. Blushing, she wondered what she was feeling._

_Meanwhile, Izumi was helping Ichigo dress. One of his arms were in a sling, which made it difficult to put a shirt on. Slightly staring at his abs, Izumi tied his sash together at his waist and was about to ask if Ichigo needed help with his pants when he answered her unasked question, also slightly blushing at the thought of Izumi _down there_._

* * *

><p><em>Alright! That was chapter 11! I know this might be a boring chapter, but I had a writer's block. Also, sorry for the long update! STAAR is coming up! Got to prepare! Enjoy and Review!<em>


	12. Chapter 12

Please check out my poll on my profile! I need more voters! :) Anyways, enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later<em>

"WHAT THE HELL?" Amanda roared as Yumichika and Matsamoto held out four dresses,one which was for her, a short, strapless blue dress with lace around the bottom. All the seated officers of the Gotei Thirteen had found out about the girl's real forms after the battle. The wounded men were all healed.

Even though the war with the Phantom Knight was not over yet, the vice captains decided to host a welcoming party for the four ladies. The captains would be there as well, since the Head Catain agreed to it. Almost everything was prepared, all that was needed was to get the four girls in beautiful shape. Kimi, Rin, and Izumi were standing by Yumichika and Matsamoto, watching Amanda protest against wearing the revealing dress.

Kimi, Rin, and Izumi had agreed to wear the dresses without any problem. However, Amanda hated girly things.

_When the Head Captain announced there was to be a welcoming party, she had scowled and said "But there's going to be too much people." She also didn't like crowded places._

_"I'm not going, the party can be for Kimi, Izumi and Rin. I'm staying at the tenth division."_

_Stunned, all the captains, including Hitsugaya Taicho, stared at her as she walked towards the door. " But the only reason we're having the party is to welcome you guys here." Ichigo stated, who was also at the meeting. _

_"Then have it for them" and guestured to Kimi, Rin and Izumi._

_"But it won't be any fun without you here, Amanda!" Rin whined._

_Kimi stepped forward and glared at her, "the people of the Gotei Thirteen are all working hard to welcome us here. You should at least appreciate it and come to the party." _

_Sighing, Amanda glanced at Kimi and noticed she was staring at her with a dark look. Returning the glare, they both had a silent stareoff until Izumi broke it up._

_"Just come to the party and have fun." Izumi also said with a soft expression. Groaning, Amanda reluctantly agreed, glaring at all three of the girls._

Amanda was fine with all the preparations until now. Along with the dress, Matsamoto had offered to do her face with makeup, which Amanda immediately disagreed.

"Now, Amanda, wear the dress and everything will be fine." Kimi responded.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Please? Amanda, we rarely ever get to see you in a dress, in fact we've never seen you in a dress. This is a one time opportunity."

"You're making it sound like this will only benefit you, Izumi, Rin." Amanda stated with several angry tic marks on her head.

"Come on, if you wear it, I bet Hitsugaya Taicho will think you're beautiful." Rin stated, grinning.

"Shut up! Don't bring him into this! Besides I don't think he wou-"

"Actually, I would like to see you in that dress, Amanda." Hitsugaya said from the doorway, smirking at her shocked face.

Jaw falling slightly open, she looked at Kimi, Izumi, and Rin's eager faces, along with Hitsugaya's smirking face and grumbled "Fine, only just this once and if you take any pictures at all, I'll kill you." Amanda threatened.

"OK!" Izumi and Rin agreed in unision, since they knew Amanda was true to her word. Kimi nodded.

Beaming, Matsamoto and Yumichika gave her the dress to try on. However, they made Hitsugaya Taicho leave, making it a surprise of how Amanda looked in the blue, lacey, strapless dress.

* * *

><p>Kimi's dress was yellow, with white lace and flowers adorning it. Her dress was not strapless, with two thin straps on her shoulders. She had agreed to wear a few accessories in her hair as well. In fact, Kimi requested for Matsamoto and Yumichika to do help her put on makeup.<p>

Rin's dress was bright red, with only one strap across her left shoulder. In her hair, she wore a large red rose hairpin. Like Kimi, she was also going to put makeup on her face.

Izumi's dress was unique. It was light green with ruffles around the bottom. In her hair, she wore a large green bow and just like Rin and Kimi, Izumi was going to put on makeup.

All the girls, with the exception of Amanda, couldn't wait for the welcoming party. They just knew they were going to have a lot of fun! Hitsugaya,Kuchiki,Abarai,and Kurosaki were going to pick the ladies up and escort them to the 1st Division, where the party was being held.

* * *

><p>Please Review and take my poll on my profile! :)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! Here is chapter 13! Review and take my poll please!

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

Inside the 1st Division, things were busy. Members of the 1st Division were rushing around, making sure everything was perfect for the party. The Head Captain was standing by, watching everything. Meanwhile, the captains of the Gotei Thirteen were starting to arrive.

Inside the Kuchiki manor, where everyone decided to meet up and get ready was also filled ith the members of the Shinigami Women's Association. Amanda was silently fuming as she pulled on her dress and let her hair down from its usual high ponytail and was also asked to take off her black fingerless gloves. Her hair was fell down in layers just below her shoulder. With the dress and her new appearance, Amanda hoped no pervert would stare at her revealing outfit. If they did, she would knock them out right then and there. Slowly walking, Amanda went to meet up with Kimi, Izumi, and Rin, who would also be with Byakuya, Ichigo, and Renji. Just like she would be with Toshiro.

On the contrary, Rin, Izumi and Kimi were giddy with excitement. For Kimi, she had curled the ends of her usually straight brown hair. She had made Byakuya wait outside for her, since she didn't want to ruin the surprise.

Izumi's hair was also out of her usual style. Instead, most of her hair hung down with the exception of a small ponytail at the back of her head.

Rin's hair was tied up in a cute way, with the bow/flower as a hair decoration.

All the women were asked to take off their hand accessories and wear more fashionable ones.

All of the men were outside waiting for the women to finish dressing. The men were dressed in tuxedos, with a different colored shirt beneath the shirt.

Toshiro:Blue

Byakuya: Dark Purple

Renji:Red

Ichigo: Orange

Amanda was the first one to come out, not caring much about her appearance but still looking beautiful. She also didn't bother to put on any makeup. Toshiro still thought she looked hot and blushed. Standing next to Toshiro, she waited for the rest of the girls to come out.

Izumi was the next one to arrive. Ichigo blushed heavily at the sight of Izumi; Renji doing the same thing when Rin arrived.

Kimi was the last one to come out. Since she was quite self-conscious, she had spent the most time making sure her appearance was nice. Once everyone was there, everyone shunpoed to the 1st Division, not too quickly though, careful not to ruin their outfits.

When they arrived at the Division, multiple Taichos and Vice Captains were already there.

Since it was around dinner time, almost everyone was hungry. There was also music playing, except there was nobody there; everyone was eating. there was also a balcony overlooking beautiful scenery

Yamamato Head Captain stood at the front of the room and began to address everyone as they gathered around.

"Thank you all for coming out to this welcoming party. I'm sure Amanda, Kimi, Rin, and Izumi greatly appreciate it. Now enjoy the party." Head Captain stated.

...

After eating, Amanda was leaning on the railing outside on the balcony, away from everyone else. Toshiro, noticing she was missing, found her out on the balcony.

"Hey, you alright?" he questioned

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel uncomfortable with everyone dancing and having fun. Sometimes, I just feel out of place." Amanda replied, smiling softly.

"Well, you should have some fun too, since you look so sexy." Toshiro added seductively.

"I'll dance with you." Toshiro held out his hand and smirked, seeing Amanda was still blushing at his previous compliment.

"But I don't know how to." Amanda muttered.

"We'll dance out here and just follow my lead."

Toshiro placed his hand around Amanda's waist and wrapped his fingers around hers. She placed her other hand on the back of his neck and their bodies swayed with the music.

* * *

><p>From inside, Kimi, Rin, and Izumi, along with their companions, were dancing as well. Little did they know what sort of events would follow...<p>

* * *

><p>So, who is your favorite pairing? Please review and tell me. I'm planning on writing a chapter just for that pairing. Does anyone think my chapters are too short? Review and Vote!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

_This chapter is for KurosakiCrystal18. It is a pairing chapter about Byakuya and Kimi. She was my first voter. If you voted for another pairing, those chapters will still be coming up! :D I hope you enjoy! Also, please review and take my poll! Chapter pairing suggestions are still welcome. I'll write a whole chapter about the pairing so let me know! :D_

**This has nothing to do with the current story. It is a one-shot.**

* * *

><p>Kimi's heart was racing.<p>

She was in Byakuya's bedroom and sitting on his bed, which he had invited her to do so. Byakuya had invited her to talk with him at the Kuchiki manor right after she had breakfast in her own house. Apparently, he wanted to know more about her, since he was feeling the same way about her as he did with Hisana.

He thought she was strikingly beautiful and wanted to show her in every way possible that he loves her... even though Kimi doesn't know yet. He had arrived at her house at the Sixth Division and escorted her to his manor. When they entered the mansion, elders were there to greet them.

"Is she of nobility?" was the first question the elders asked, regardless of who the girl was. They were hoping Kuchiki Byakuya would finally get a wife, since he refused all of their arranged marriages. Nevertheless, they wanted her to be a noble, not another commoner from Rukongai. Although they would never say that aloud in front of Kuchiki-sama.

To their surprise, Kimi answered, "Yes. I am from the Suzuki Clan. In fact, I am the head of that clan." and applied everything her father taught her about dealing with elders, including, pulling on an impassive face, standing straight, being polite and showing no emotion. The elders were more than happy. They hoped Byakuya -sama had strong (romantic) feelings for the young lady, so the clan would finally have a heir. Apparently, that was the only question the elders wanted to ask before dismissing them, as if they were the head of the house.

After they left the elders, with Byakuya being silent that whole time, he took her to his bedroom. Byakuya told Kimi to make herself comfortable while he changed into more comfortable clothes. He was originally in his shinigami uniform, with his fingerless gloves, scarfs and kenseikan. Now, even though it was the afternoon, he was going to change into a kimono. While he looked through his massive closet, Kimi looked around the room and found lots of interesting things.

First, there was a photo album, which she asked to look through and got permission. Flipping through it, she caught sight of Byakuya as a teenager _(who I think was and is still really good-looking!) _In another photo, Byakuya was reluctantly taking a picture with Shihouin Yoruchi. The album made her smile, which Byakuya enjoyed seeing. Pausing, Kimi had to go to the bathroom and excused herself.

During that time, Byakuya decided to change clothes. After he took his uniform, including his Captain's haori, Byakuya put on his pants and was about to put on his shirt... when Kimi decided to come out of the bathroom. Mouth falling slightly open and blushing profusely at his well-toned abs, Kimi quickly tried to apologize until she thought she saw Byakuya smirk, which he did. _(shocking!)_

On the edge of the bed, she saw the scarf, gloves and kenseiken, along with his captain haori and uniform. Gently grabbing the expensive scarf, quietly, suddenly shy, she asked "May I hold your scarf?"

To her surprise, Byakuya nodded. Kimi sat back down on the bed and held the scarf between her hands, feeling the softness of it.

Finally putting on his clothes, Byakuya joined Kimi on the bed and carefully wrapped his arms around her. To his surprise, Kimi leaned into his touch, with a blush stained on her face. Slightly blushing as well, Byakuya rested his head on the top of Kimi's head and looked at the pictures together.

After the album, Kimi shyly asked to go outside on the balcony, since she saw it on her way here. She shared the same feelings for Byakuya as he did for her. Agreeing, they went outside to the balcony, where a gentle breeze ruffled Kimi's kimono up. Slightly blushing, she quickly pulled it back down.

After spending some time on the balcony and in the garden, it was time for dinner. Kimi requested to have dinner in Byakuya's room, where there was privacy. During dinner, Kimi told Byakuya about her life as a noble before becoming a baby. Therefore, she knew elders, servants or guards stood by the door while you ate and could hear everything said, which was why she requested dinner somewhere private.

Later, when everything was put up and evening was arriving, Kimi decided to tell Byakuya her feelings toward him.

"B-Byakuya, are we friends?" Kimi asked.

"Yes. Of course."

"W-well, do you want to be more than just friends?" Kimi stuttered again, very nervous of being rejected.

For a few moments, Byakuya just stared at her with slightly wide eyes. Inside his head, he was trying to comprehend the true meaning behind those words.

Taking the silence as a _no_, Kimi headed towards the door while saying

"Nevermind, I'm sor-"

When a pair of lips pressed gently against hers. Leaning in to the kiss, Kimi wrapped her hands around his neck while his hands made their way around her waist. Kimi widened her eyes when she felt Byakuya's tounge make it's way into her mouth, where they had a tounge wrestle.

When they finally broke apart, both of them were blushing heavily. Looking into her eyes, Byakuya whispered huskily against Kimi's ear "I love you." , which resulted in another deep colored blush on Kimi's face.

"I love you too."

Carrying Kimi bridal style, Byakuya carried her over to the bed and held her, once in a while whispering things only meant for her to hear, which made her blush a lot.

...

...

After lots ofkissing and making each other blush, Byakuya escorted Kimi home while holding hands. At her door, Byakuya gave Kimi one last long kiss before saying "Good night" and leaving. Once inside, Kimi almost let out a fan girl like scream, since she was so so so happy. She couldn't wait to tell Amanda, Rin and Izumi about her first boyfriend!

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!<strong>


End file.
